The mechanical-galvanizing processes for burnishing and polishing of metallic pieces, normally gold, silver or similar jewelry pieces or their alloys are well known in the state of the art, which involve the immersion of said pieces into a solution which constitutes an electrolytic medium and in which mechanical actions are combined or yet which are caused by the movement of the pieces, fixed unto a mobile support, into a solution which incorporates particles in suspension, or yet which are provoked by means of brushes which propel the particles towards the pieces, in which case, it may be these which present the movement.
As an example of the above, and referencing the current state of the art, various documents can be cited related to the polishing of metal pieces. By means of document ES2343298A1 a “Means, Procedure and Device for the superficial treatment of the surfaces of gold pieces or their alloys” is known, in which the means contains thiocyanic acid HNCS or a salt thereof and preferably a substance which elevates the viscosity to an appropriate level. The articles to be polished submerged in a medium of chemically inert particles embedded in the electrolytic medium when passing an electric current and connected to the positive pole; develop an anodic coating with electric resistivity higher than the electrolyte in its set. The device ensures the fastening and electric connection of the articles once they are placed in movement within the particle bedding.
Patent ES2239912 A1 makes known a process of “electrolytic polishing for metals in amphipathic molecules emulsions” in which the pieces come into contact with the electrolyte through immersion or by means of projection thereof over the surface. The electrolyte used is a heterogeneous system which contains organic substances, polar substances, amphipathic molecules and inert particles in suspension.
Patent WO2007/121999 makes known a “solution for the electrochemical polishing of metal articles” in which it similarly describes a procedure and a device for polishing by means of electric current application between an anode and a cathode, where the anode is the article to be treated. The device comprises a recipient with the solution; the recipient being vertically divided by a separator which defines two glasses intercommunicated on their lower part through a mesh or platen with orifices.
Similarly, as highlighted above, machines or devices are known for the application thereof or other similar mechanical-galvanic procedures which are based on the passage of electric current and which additionally combine mechanical operations through propelling elements consisting in a single block of brushes set in a horizontal position and which are displaced in an alternative circular or oval movement to attack the pieces or articles to be burnished and polished which are submerged in the electrolytic solution coupled unto a supporting element which is also structurally horizontal, all of which causes these machines to be made up of elements which have a large volume and a complex configuration with difficult maintenance and cleaning which impedes the jewelry establishments themselves from having these available in their workshops or in the establishments themselves, which would end up being more practical, faster and more cost effective.
The objective of present invention is therefore, to develop a new device for polishing and burnishing of metal pieces processes which essentially, contemplates a much simpler and size-decreased structure to solve the above described problem, where it should be highlighted that, at least on behalf of applicant, no other device is known which presents the technical, structural and constitutive features which are similar to those hereby recommended and accordingly claimed.